


Dans tes reves

by MouetteRoquefort



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 09:41:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20504879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MouetteRoquefort/pseuds/MouetteRoquefort
Summary: Les avengers se reveillent dans un autre univers (je sais pas comment resumé)





	Dans tes reves

Steve réveille Bucky au milieu de la nuit 

« Bucky, réveille toi, c’est super important ! »

Bucky est vite debout, il avait l’habitude, avant il devait faire vite quand il était malade 

Il panique un peu

« Hein quoi Steve qu’est ce qu’il a ? Il se passe quoi ? On a une attaque alien, ou des terroristes ?» 

Mais non, rien de tout ça il lui dit le plus naturellement du monde 

« Je veux un enfant »

Bucky le regarde bizarrement, c’est la fatigue ou il est sérieux ?

« Quoi ?»

Steve a l’air déçu 

« Pourquoi, ta pas envie… c’est vrai qu’on a l’age d’être arrière grand père mais…»

Bucky se rattrape 

« Bien sur que si… mais il est 3heure du matin, pourquoi tu me demande ça maintenant ? »

Le capitaine jette un coup d’œil à son réveil, constatant l’heure tardive 

« Désolé, tout a leur en sauvant un bébé, j’ai réfléchis et la j’ai fait un rêve ou on en avait un et… » 

Steve et Bucky voulaient une famille depuis longtemps, mais malheureusement à leur époque cela était absolument impossible

Mais maintenant ils étaient à nouveau ensemble au 21eme siècle, et ils y avaient enfin droit 

Bucky avait eu 3 sœurs, il savait comment faire avec un bébé, Steve un peu moins il n’avait pas trop le droit de les voir a cause de ces maladies 

« Ok on en reparle demain, ok ? Dort maintenant »

Enfaîte il a déjà prit sa décision, ils allaient être de super parents 

Donc quelques mois après la petite Sarah Rogers Barnes était la 

Les jeunes parents (presque jeunes) font les présentations, Thor est même la pour l’occasion 

« Sam tes son parrain, on a choisit »

Bucky le cherche déjà 

« Enfin il a choisit, moi je t’aime pas, et j’espère qu’elle va te vomir dessus »

Sam lui fait un doigt 

« Buck, ne le cherche pas, et Sam arrête de lui répondre ! Et on a choisit Nat aussi mais elle a une mission, elle rentre ce soir… tient prend la si tu veut ! » 

Elle ne lui vomit pas dessus, à la grande déception de son père : 

« Elle est trop mignonne votre gamine, elle a les yeux de Steve, mais pourquoi elle pleure autant ? »

Bucky recommence à l’embéter 

« Elle a du voir ta tronche, tu lui fait peur » 

Sam était à deux doigts de lui mettre un poing mais Steve intervient a temps, récupérant Sarah au passage 

« Non, pas de bagarre devant la petite ! »

Thor intervient 

« Sur Asgard les enfants apprennent à se battre tôt ! »

Steve n’a pas envie que sa fille devienne une grosse brute

«Justement, on n’est pas à Asgard … »

Bucky se souvient de leur enfance, ou Steve était tout le temps à se battre, sans arrêt avec n’importe qui de plus grand que lui, il devait souvent tout prendre à sa place 

« À 5 ans t’étais déjà prêt à te battre contre tous les ados du quartier, je t’ai connu comme ça d’ailleurs… »

Steve essaye de se défendre

« Il avait voler le goûter d’une fille » 

Il avait toujours une excuse stupide

« Bien sur, bon je crois qu’elle a faim, je vais faire son biberon, donne la moi, ok »

Il s’éloigne vers la cuisine 

Steve remarque Wanda dans un coin, c’est étrange, elle n’a pas était voir le bébé, et son regard est un mélange de joie et tristesse 

Il va voir ce qu’elle a 

« Est ce que ça va ? »

Elle sourit tristement 

« Rien, je suis tellement heureuse pour vous tous, vous avez une fille, Tony a une fille, Clint a 3 enfants, Nat et Bruce on a un fils adoptif, Scott a déjà une fille et Hope est enceinte… et moi ma famille est morte, et Vision est mort … je suis seule »

Il comprend ce que ça doit faire, il n’a plus de parents depuis ces 18 ans et Bucky était mort pendant un moment 

« Ho je suis désolé… »

Wanda « Je voudrais tellement en a voir une moi aussi » 

Apres ces mots, Steve remarque que ces yeux sont rouges 

Il n’a pas le temps de réagir que tout devient sombre 

Quand il ouvre les yeux, il est sur une surface molle, sûrement un canapé, il y a une odeur familière dans l’air, il n’arrive pas à se souvenir pourquoi 

Tout a coup réalise qu’il se trouve dans son ancien appartement 

Une réplique exacte, il y avait même ces dessins sur le mur 

C’est impossible, il a était détruit bien avant son réveil

Et la une voix l’interpelle, celle de Bucky

« Bonjour ! »

Il est encore un peu vaseux

« C’est toi ? »

Il rigole 

« Bien sur idiot, qui voudrait tu que je soit » 

Steve tourne la tête vers lui  
Il était différent, n’aurait dit qu’il est redevenu comme avant, la même coupe et surtout 

« Ton bras… »

Il était de chair et de sang

« Quoi ? »

Il y avait quelque chose de vraiment bizarre 

« Heu rien… Ou est la petite, elle va bien ? »

Bucky lève un sourcil

« Qui ? »

Ou était t-il, il ne pouvait pas avoir oublier son propre enfant

« Bucky, notre fille ! Elle vient de naître enfin »

Bucky le regarde bizarrement 

« De quoi tu parle, tes vraiment bizarre… tu a bien fait de dormir un peu... Bon Peggy va venir dîner et Dum dum aussi, faut que je cache les bouteilles… » 

Steve ne savait pas ce qu’on lui avait fait, mais peut importe qui lui voulait du mal, il saurait qui et pourquoi …

Sam se réveille… pas du tout dans sa chambre

A tout les coup il a fait la fête pour la naissance de la fille de Steve et l’autre débile, il avait un peu bu et il a fini la nuit avec un mec

Il était juste devant lui d’ailleurs

Le faucon ouvre des yeux grand comme des soucoupes 

La il a vraiment besoin d’une aspirine…

Devant lui il lui a une copie conforme de Riley

C’était bien lui, pas de doute possible, mêmes yeux, même sourire qui transforme son cœur en marshmallow 

Comment cela était t-il possible ? 

Steve avait retrouvé son copain alors qu’il le croyait mort

Peut être qu’on l’avait récupéré et soigner, lui aussi

Peu probable dans l’état où il était quand il était… et on lui aurait dit 

Qui était t-il ? Un clone ? Frère jumeau ? 

Riley, si c’était lui, l’interromps dans ces pensées 

« Sammy ? »

C’était bien lui, il n’y a que lui qui utilise ce surnom

« Heu oui ? »

Il lui sourire 

« Tu étais dans les nuages, tu a l’habitude mais enfin… je te demande ce que tu voudrais sur tes pancakes ? Ta confiture préféré comme d’habitude ? » 

Définitivement lui, il était seul à connaître son petit dej préféré 

Il ne savait pas comment c’était possible mais si Riley était vraiment de retour, il voulait en profiter, il lui avait tellement manquer 

« Les pancakes attendrons … »

Thor rouvre les yeux, il est accueillit… par son père

« Père ? Comment ? Tu étais mort, ou suis-je ! » 

Que ce passe t-il 

« Sur Asgard bien sur ! Et je suis bien vivant, tu le vois bien »

Impossible, sa planète a était détruite ! Et il était sur terre, avec des amis il y a a peine quelques secondes !

Il aperçoit aussi sa mère, et son ami Heimdall 

Toutes ces personnes sont mortes !

Oui bien sur ça ne peut être l’œuvre que d’une seule personne ! 

Loki !

Ou était t-il encore ?

Comment avait t-il fait pour survivre a thanos ? 

Encore une ruse… ce n’était pas la première fois! 

Thor le trouve enfin et attrape son frère par le col 

« Loki ! Qu’a tu fais ! ! »

Il fait une tête de chien battu, il fait vraiment pitié 

« Quoi ? Pourquoi c’est toujours moi qu’on accuse ! »

Le dieu du tonnerre s’énerve, Loki le prend vraiment pour un idiot 

« Ne te moque pas de moi ! Arrête ça immédiatement ! »

Le dieu de la ruse essaye de se défendre alors que son frère le secoue comme un prunier 

« Ce n’est pas moi… c’est la sorcière ! Ton amie de midgard ! »

Comment Loki ose t’il dire cela d’une de ces amie ? 

Pendant ce temps dans la vrai vie 

Dans le couloir menant au salon, Bucky remarque qu’il n’y a plus aucun bruit dans la pièce, c’est vraiment bizarre 

Inquiet, il entre avec prudence…et il trébuche sur quelque chose 

Sur pigeon, cet abruti dort par terre 

Mais il remarque que les autres sont dans la même situation 

Qu’est ce que c’était ? Un gaz ? Alors pourquoi il n’y avait pas l’air sensible 

Bucky essaye de les réveillés, sans succès 

Sarah a l’air inquiète

« T’inquiète pas, papa fait juste dodo sur le sol, c’est rien »

En panique, il court prévenir la personne la plus proche, à savoir Tony

Le milliardaire ne lui adresser presque pas la parole…

Mais de toute façon il n’avait pas le choix…

Il était dans son labo, à bricoler quelque chose

« Tony ! On a un problème ! »

Il lève les yeux de son expérience et se tourne vers lui

« C’est toi… Robocop, si c’est pour changer la couche de ton mioche c’est non »

Il n’aime pas beaucoup ce surnom, il vient d’un film, il l’a vu une fois avec Steve 

« Non, c’est nos amis, ils ont fait un espèce de malaise, je sais pas quoi faire ! »

Tony lâche définitivement son travail

« Pourquoi tu ne l’a pas dit plus tôt ! Montre moi ça terminator »  
Ce film aussi il l’a vu….

Dans la pièce, Tony évalue la situation

« Jarvis dit que ça vient d’un sort, jeter par Wanda… le problème c’est que je connais rien la dedans »

Si la 2eme personne la plus intelligente sur terre ne trouve pas de solution, il n’y a pas beaucoup d’espoir 

« Qu’est ce qu’on va faire maintenant ? »

Tony le rassure un peu, il a peur qu’il pete encore les plombs et qu’il le plante 

« Calme toi Terminator, je vais faire appel a un ami a moi » 

Un appel téléphonique plus tard, et docteur Strange était la 

C’était lui qui avait ouvert les portail pendant le combat contre Thanos

« Bon pour faire simple, votre amie la sorcière a assommés tout le monde, sans doute un accident, un sort mal maîtrisé peut être… »

Bucky le regarde avec espoir 

« Et vous pouvez faire quelque chose ? »

Il explique 

« Elle est forte, j’ai du mal a l’atteindre… j’ai une solution mais c’est dangereux »

Stark s’adresse à son ami 

« J’ai survécu à des pierres d’infinité…Dit toujours… »

Il était resté des jours à l’hôpital 

« Il faudrait que je vous connecte à son cerveau, pour qu’on la réveille de l’intérieur » 

Ca n’avait pas l’air simple du tout comme plan

Mais bucky est prêt a tout pour les aider 

« Ok je vais le faire… « 

Le docteur le regarde 

« Vous êtes sur de vous ? Si vous êtes coincé dans sa tête pour toujours, » 

Tony dit

« C’est sur que c’est un peu embêtant tout de même » 

C’est un risque a prendre, et puis c’était ça ou vivre sans l’amour de sa vie, il voulait que sa fille soit heureuse avec 2 parents 

« Steve ferait la même chose pour moi alors… Tony, garde Sarah le temps que je revienne »

Tony demande

« Attendez comment il va sortir après ? »

Le magicien répond 

« Il suffit qu’elle lève le sort elle-même » 

Et si jamais elle n’accepte pas, ou si elle n’y arrive pas ?

«Stark vous pouvez prendre soin de la petite, si je reviens jamais » 

Il rigole 

« Soyez pas dramatique comme ça, ça va réussir, courage» 

Il fallait qu’il arrête avec ce surnom, vraiment

Il embrasse sa fille une dernière fois 

« Papa va revenir, ok ? » 

Elle est beaucoup trop jeune pour comprendre quoi que ce soit 

« Bon alors… bon courage »

Steve a suivit bucky (même si bien ne n’était pas lui c’était évident) jusqu'à la table du salon 

Il y a déjà Peggy, son mari et dum dum, et l’imitation est bien faite, qu’est ce que c’était ? Des robots ? Des skrulls ? Ou on l’avait drogués ? Non c’était lui qui avait fait la cuisine ce midi, et la drogue n’avait sûrement pas d’effet sur lui d’ailleurs, comme l’alcool 

Tout à coup bucky lui secoue l’épaule

« Steve, Peggy te demande le sel, deux fois ! »

Elle le regarde un peu inquiète

« Tu va bien, tu a l’air bizarre ? »

Et au même moment un autre Bucky, apparaît dans le salon… un autre clone ou le vrai ?  
« C’est vraiment toi cette fois ? »

Bucky est dans son ancien apart, trop petit et moche…

Devant lui il y a Steve, Peggy, dum dum et un homme qu’il n’a jamais vu, sûrement un soldat lui aussi 

« Oui c’est vraiment moi…heu » 

Steve le serre dans ces bras (beaucoup trop fort)

« Tu m’étouffe la par contre » 

Il le lâche un peu

« Pardon… Je le savais, vous êtes des faux! Maintenant rendez moi ma fille et ramenez nous chez nous »

On a aussi enlever Bucky donc, peut importe qui est derrière tout ça, il va voir 

« Sarah est avec Tony, elle n’a rien, eux n’y sont pas rien… ça fait du bien de te voir, je croyais te perdre encore une fois… »

Steve a promis qu’on ne les séparerait plus jamais

Ils s’embrassent 

Oubliant ou ils étaient 

Dumdum tombe presque de sa chaise

« Sergent, pourquoi vous êtes deux ? Et attendez c’est vraiment comme ça entre vous ? Vous êtes ensemble depuis le début ? Enfin il y avait des rumeurs mais… »

Peggy lui lance un regard de mort, il se rattrape a temps avant de dire une bêtise 

« Enfin ça ne me dérange pas hein… »

À l’époque malgré leur effort pour restés discret, il y avait des histoires et des rumeurs qui circulés, Peggy était la seule a savoir la vérité 

« Désolé, on pouvait pas vous le dire avant… bon explique moi, il se passe quoi, ou je suis la? »

Bucky est un peu perdu, ce n’était pas ça le plan à la base 

« Au départ je devais parler a Wanda mais il y a eu un problèmes je suppose… c’est elle qui a fait ça, accidentellement…on doit être dans ta tête je suppose » 

Steve ne comprend pas tout mais tant pis

« On est dans ma tête, c’est pas réel, ok… »

Il va devoir les faire sortir un par un, génial

« Rgarde ça fonctionne je crois tu te réveille ! Bon il faut que je sauve les autres ! »

Cette fois il arrive dans la cervelle d’oiseau du pigeon 

Et il arrive à un mauvais moment, il le trouve a poil en entrain de galocher un type

Il le remarque et l’engueule 

« Brnes tes sérieux tu fabrique quoi ici ! »

Il avait du culot quand même 

« Toi tes sérieux ! Je viens sauver tes fesses et je te trouve comme ça ! T’abuse la » 

Le regard de Riley passe de l’un à l’autre 

« Sam, c’est qui lui ? Ho mon dieu c’est ton amant c’est ça? »

Sam panique, jamais de la vie il ne touche à ce mec, plutôt mourir 

« Quoi ? Nan ça va pas ! C’est juste un... pote»

Que faisait t-il ici ? 

« Il fait quoi dans ta chambre? »

Sam lui lance des missiles avec les yeux 

« Ça je voudrais bien le savoir »

Ca risque d’être difficile 

« Je viens te sauver espèce de con ! Et s’il te plait, met un pantalon par pitié»

Il cherche quoi celui la ? Il n’y a aucun danger ici 

« Me sauver de quoi ? Je me protège tu sais, maintenant sort de ma chambre et apprend le concept de vie privé ! » 

Bucky a envie de le frapper, un peu comme d’habitude 

« Je parle pas de ça bouffon !et attend tes gonflé on en parle de la fois on tu es rentré dans notre chambre un matin pendant qu’on… »

Ce jour la, Bucky l’avait poursuivit dans toute la tour avec le bouclier de Steve pour l’assommer avec 

Steve qu’il n’avait pas pu regarder dans les yeux pendant plusieurs jours 

Pas de sa faute, ça existe les verrous quand même 

« Arrête, j’arrive toujours pas a me sortir ces images du cerveau… bon explique moi ce que tu fiche ici ou je demande a Redwing de te bouffer les globes oculaire » 

Cette sale bête avait déjà mit une souris morte sur son oreiller 

« Bon, pigeon, c’est pas vrai ici, blablabla dans ta tête, bref je vais te sortir de la »

Sam se croyait dans un rêve ou quelque chose du genre 

« Je croyais que j’étais au paradis… jusqu'à ce que t’arrive la c’est plutôt l’enfer »

Un peu plu et il le laisse ici 

« J’étais très heureux aussi quand tu étais plus la, rassure toi »

Il n’a pas envie de revenir, il est très bien

« Dans le vrai monde, il est mort, j’ai pas envie de le perdre a nouveau… »

Pour une fois Bucky est triste pour lui

« Je suis désolé lui aussi existe pas… vraiment désolé »

Maintenant c’est au tour de Thor, qui agresse un type avec des cornes, certainement le fameux   
Loki, son frère 

« Ne t’approche pas, il a crée cette hallucination pour me faire du mal ! Il pourrait te corrompre aussi ! »

Il essaye de discuter et de le calmer 

« Déjà la manipulation mental je sais ce que c’est et puis c’est pas lui qui est a l’origine de tout ça… » 

C’est un ami, pourquoi va-t-il défendre son traître de frère? 

« Comment ? Tu oses le défendre ? »

Il n’a pas l’air de comprendre 

« Ce n’est pas lui, c’est Wanda ! »

Et il accuse leur amie avec ça ? 

« Quoi ? mais elle est notre amie ! »

Le soldat n’a pas trop envie de prendre une tarte par un dieu

« Elle n’a pas fait exprès… ce n’est pas vraiment ton frère, c’est ton cerveau qui imagine tout ça »

Thor se calme, lâche Loki qui tombe par terre avec un bruit mou et un « ouille » 

« D’accord… et comment allons nous sortir d’ici ? » 

Il commence à avoir l’habitude

« Ne t’inquiète, tout s’arrête tout seul normalement »

Il y est enfin, Wanda est juste la, avec vision … et deux enfants 

Il a aussi 3 personnes, sûrement les parents de Wanda 

Et un garçon qui a l’air vraiment rapide

Elle joue avec ces enfants devant une jolie maison

En le voyant, elle lâche son petit garçon et s’avance vers lui

Elle a l’air surprise

« Mais pourquoi est tu ici ? »

Il lui explique la situation, elle a l’air horrifié 

« Ho non je suis désolé ! Je ne voulais pas !je croyais que j’étais la seul a être sous l’effet du sort » 

Il la rassure 

« Ça va ne t’inquiète pas tout le monde va bien maintenant»

Elle est soulagée mais elle regrette toujours son geste

« C’est juste… je voulais tellement avoir une famille, en ouvrant les yeux j’étais ici je ne savais pas comment mais… je ne voulais aucun mal a nos amis… »

Wanda était gentille, il savait qu’elle n’aura jamais fait de mal à ces amis

« Ce n’est pas de ta faute… maintenant il faut que tu revienne ok ? »

Elle jette un regard vers les personnes derrière elle, sa famille 

« Mais si je reviens je vais perdre ma famille, mes enfants… et vision qui est mort »

Sans la pierre détruite par Thanos vision était impossible à faire revenir 

« Désolé, mais on peut t’aider ! Si on le répare ! Mais pour ça il faut que tu mette fin au sort !»

Elle est presque au bord des larmes

« S’il te plait… laisse moi »

Il se réveille sur le carrelage froid, Steve va immédiatement le voir 

« Ho mon dieu, tu va bien ? Et désolé, Sam t’a prit en photo »

Il le nargue du bout de la salle en agitant son téléphone 

Tout à coup tout le monde remarque que Wanda n’est toujours pas debout

« Je suis désolé Wanda n’a pas voulu sortir, je suis désolé, elle m’a sortit de force » 

Les Avengers vont à son secours

« Wanda réveille toi s’il te plait ! »

Tony interpelle son ami

« Docteur, vous pouvez faire quelque chose »

Il essaye, sans succès

« Désolé elle est trop forte… »

Et si elle avait voulut rester là bas ? 

A leur grand soulagement elle ouvre les yeux

« On a eu tellement peur »

Elle sourit tristement

« Désolé… je devais dire au revoir » 

Tony intervient

« A propos de ton copain le micro-onde, il est en réparation, enfin on cherche comment faire »

Wanda a l’air tellement heureuse

« Ho merci ! » 

Tony continue

« Si vous voulez un enfant, je connais un orphelinat, on y a fait une collecte de fond l’année dernière » 

Doctor strange s’adresse a elle

«Vu que je suis magicien aussi, je pourrais t’aider, si tu le souhaite »

Ca la gène un peu que tout le monde de l’aide comme ça…

« Avec plaisir, merci de votre aide a tous »

Nat arrive à ce moment, trouvant Bucky assis par terre et wanda en pleure et tout le monde dans un état étrange 

« Salut j’étais en mission, heu j’ai raté un truc ? » 

Tony dit 

« Rien du tout, Wanda a juste enfermé nos amis dans leur cerveau »

Elle a l’air perplexe 

« Heu ok ? Ho salut elle est trop mignonne ! Vient voir tata nat ! On va être meilleures amis toi et moi ! » 

A la fin de la soirée, Bucky aperçoit pigeon sur une chaise tout seul comme un con

« Super elle dort enfin… Tout va bien ? »

Il fixe le sol d’un air triste 

« Mon cœur est éclaté au bulldozer »

Sam ne parle pas beaucoup de son ancien compagnon, à ce que Bucky avait compris il était mort à la guerre, pour ça qu’il était ami avec Steve

« Désolé pour ton copain… même si c’était pas vraiment lui »

Il soupire tristement

« Je suis le seul à pas être en couple, et ma sœur a déjà un enfant » 

Bucky le rassure  
« Ne t’inquiète pas, tes un super héros, ça doit plaire aux garçons, tu va finir par trouver quelqu'un, Steve était pareil et aujourd’hui des tas de filles le drague, comme si j’étais pas la »

Comme Sharon qui l’avait embrassé juste devant lui non mais 

Sam est touché par ces paroles

« Merci mec ! tes sympa enfaîte»

Et la Bucky se lève 

« Tu me remercieras plus tard, j’ai une idée »

Et Il va voir Rhodey à l’autre bout de la pièce

Sam n’arrive pas à entendre, mais il a sûrement un plan de merde en stock 

Puis il revient vers lui en souriant 

« Voila amuse toi bien le piaf, bon je te laisse faut que je trouve Steve, on doit faire un petit frère a Sarah, bye » 

Il lui tape l’épaule et s’en va

Que cherche à faire ce sale vieux encore ? 

« Hein quoi ? Tu fais quoi ? Mais reviens du con tu va m’entendre je vais te… ho bonjour »

Rhodey se plante devant lui 

«Salut, Bucky m’a dit que tu voulais m’offrir un verre mais que tu étais trop con pour le faire, c’est ces mots a lui hein»

Sam commence à comprendre

« Ha d’accord, il essaye de nous mettre ensemble… il va voir, cette nuit je vole son bras et je vais le vendre sur ebay »

Rhodey sourit

« Tony est de mèche, ils se sont parlés tout a l’heure après dîner, c’est bizarre vu que Tony le déteste… ok je demande a Morgan de faire du coloriage sur ces armures demain » 

Enfin de compte ce n’est peu pas une si mauvaise idée

« Ok, avant on pourrait boire un truc ? »

Ils s’en vont vers le bar

« Ok bonne idée »

Epilogue

Steve lit un livre sur le canapé, Sarah dessine et Sam est entrain de perdre contre Bucky à un jeu vidéo, il rage de perdre contre une personne âgée 

« Papa, le monde était noir et blanc avant ? »

Steve rigole

« Non, bien sur pourquoi tu demande ça ? »

Elle le regarde, étonné 

«Mais sur les vielles photo de toi et papa vous êtes tout gris »

Elle pose toujours des tas de question, il répond toujours avec patience

« C’est juste la photo, on voyait en couleur »

Elle se replonge dans son dessin

«Ha d’accord… merde mon crayon est cassé ! »

Steve relève la tête de son livre a nouveau, comment sa propre fille peut elle tenir ce langage ? 

« Sarah ! Ou tu a appris ce vilain mot ? »

Elle montre Bucky et Sam du doigt 

« C’est papa il dit souvent des mots comme ça quand il discute avec tonton sam »

Steve leur jette un regard aux deux 

« Bravo bel exemple pour cet enfant vous deux »

Ils ont pour seule réponse 

« Heu oups » 

Sarah brandit fièrement son dessin 

« Regarde papa j’ai fini mon dessin ! La c’est toi, papa, alpine le chat…

Sam demande

« C’est quoi la tache la ? »

Elle dit tout à fait normalement 

« Ben le point au fond c’est toi tonton… parce que tu vole très très loin»

Il est fière de sa nièce 

« Ha oui logique » 

Steve aussi a du talent pour le dessin 

« Elle a du talent en dessin, ça doit venir de toi »

Steve approuve 

« Oui il est très beau ! Je vais le mettre sur le frigo, d’accord ? » 

Il accroche avec un magnet 

Wanda entre dans la pièce avec son fils Simon, de retour du parc 

« Wanda ! Tu va bien »

Elle a l’air heureuse

« Très bien, j’ai une superbe famille, un peu grâce à vous tous… »

Sarah l’adresse au petit garçon, caché derrière les jambes de sa mère

« Bonjour ! On joue ensemble ? »

Le garçon approuve timidement, et la suit en courant vers l’énorme salle de jeu que Tony avait construit 

Sam prend la parole

« Enfaîte j’ai un truc a vous dire les gars …j’ai fais ma demande en mariage »

Steve est content pour son ami

« Félicitation » 

Sam demande à son meilleur ami 

« J’ai besoin d’un témoin du coup, tes d’accord Steve ?

Il répond sans hésitation, Sam a était de son mariage 

« Bien sur évidemment ! »

Puis il regarde Bucky avec un grand sourire 

« Toi Bucky Redwing va bouffer ton invitation, quel dommage » 

Il réplique 

« A notre mariage j’ai craché dans ton gâteau, nah »

Steve le rassure

« Il plaisante bien sur »

Bien sur qu’il l’avait fait 

« Pas du tout »

Steve change de sujet avant que l’un des deux ne tape sur l’autre 

« Nous aussi on a une nouvelle, ça fait des mois que Sarah réclame un frère ou une sœur donc»

Bucky voulait une grande famille, lui-même avait 3 soeurs

« Génial, si c’est un garçon je veux qu’il s’appelle Sam jr, ok ? »

Bucky désapprouve 

« Dans tes rêves »


End file.
